


I Lost A Friend

by TheColorAbi



Category: All-American Rejects, Taking Back Sunday
Genre: Death, Depression, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColorAbi/pseuds/TheColorAbi
Summary: “Adam, what’s wrong?”“I can’t do it.”“Can’t do what?”“I can’t go on living like this Tyson…”





	I Lost A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was first posted on Mibba "February 10th, 2010" under my username, The Color Abi.

_“Adam, what’s wrong?”_  
  
Tyson can hear Adam’s chocking sobs in the background along with the sound of heavy rain, lots of heavy rain. He’s trying to think about all the places Adam could be – the park, outside Broadway, around the corner from his favourite music shop – in reality, he has no idea where the hell Adam is. Tyson can feel his heart beating in his throat – he just knows that something is wrong with the situation, he can feel it in his bones.  
  
 _“I can’t do it.”  
  
“Can’t do what?”_  
  
Adam sniffs, his sobbing growing louder and louder with each passing second. Adam is freezing by now, his tight fitted white shirt and even tighter fitting blue jeans drenched and just collecting the water up in pools now. His long brunette locks drip with rain, his bangs sticking to his puffy red eyes; he's the biggest mess he's ever been.  
  
 _“I can’t go on living like this Tyson…”  
  
“Adam, don’t do anything stupid.”_  
  
Tyson can feel the sweat building up all over his body, gulping hard because this is something he's never had experience with before. This isn't a conversation he's ever had to face nor did he think he'd ever face. He knew that Adam was going through some issue but he had no idea it had gotten this bad.  
  
 _“Goodbye Tyson…”  
  
“Adam don’t!”_  
  
Adam is no longer going out of his mind – the affair she no longer haunts his every moment. His children weren't too far away from his mind but, as she had put it, ‘ _her bit on the side is more of a father to their children unlike Adam who at this point just a the guy who knocked her up on a first date and then once again._ ’ Adam no longer has anything to live for as most Taking Back Sunday fans that once followed his band with such a fiery passion, have grown up and grown out of the music they were once obsessed and in love with. Adam was unbelievably jealous of Tyson’s  _perfect_  life.  
  
 _“I’ll always remember you – the initials of our bands are carved into this bridge here…”  
  
“Adam, I’ll be right there – hang on.”_  
  
Tyson doesn't even bother putting a jacket on over his tee-shirt as he hurries, getting out to his car parked in the garage attached to his house with only thoughts of Adam on his mind. His phone is on speaker phone now, his eyes watering as he realizes he could already be too late – Adam could be close to dead and gone…  
  
 _“She doesn’t even care anymore – why do you?”  
  
“Us lead singers have to stick together Adam…”_  
  
Adam shakes his head, feeling so light headed now from the bitterness of the air. His heart breaks the moment he thinks about her but Tyson needs to know this – maybe he realizes why Adam has to do this.  
  
 _“Sometimes Tyson, it just feels better to give in…”  
  
“Adam, I’m nearly there, hold on buddy.”_  
  
Tyson’s car skids onto the bridge, his eyes shooting around, trying to find the figure that is Adam Lazzara. He gulps as he slows, pulling up besides his friend who stood leaning against the bridge, his head hung low with a cell phone pressed against his ear. Tyson gulps as he climbs out of his car, his engine still running.  
  
 _“Goodbye Tyson.”  
  
“No! Wait!”  
  
“Goodbye…”_  
  
Adam’s eyes grow heavy, so heavy… He needs to sleep, that’s all he needs. Adam drops the phone to the concrete ground behind him, not caring about what happens to it. He closes his eyes, taking in a lungful of beautifully clean air. This is the right time, this is the right place – Adam can finally throw everything away.  
  
 _“Where did I go wrong?”_


End file.
